This invention relates generally to a professional color assurance/approval LED lighting system, and in particular to an assembly that creates an overhead lighting source and stable work surface to view color samples, such as paint chips, fabric swatches, floor coverings, etc. Heretofore, light boxes using expensive incandescent, tungsten, and fluorescent bulbs have been used to view color samples under multiple simulated lighting conditions to mitigate the effect of metamerism. However such light boxes are expensive and are not practical for easy use by professionals when color samples are viewed in a retail, architectural, or decorating environment. Specifically, painters, architects, designers, and consumers are challenged by the fact that color samples will appear to be of one shade under one light source and a different shade under a different light source. This phenomenon is known as metamerism. Physical color sample will appear to match under all surfaces if their spectral reflectance curves have a similar shape. Specifically, when the reflectance curves of color samples have different shapes, typically crossing at least three times, these samples are considered a metameric pair. In contrast, two different colors may have the same appearance under one light source (a metameric match) and look different under different light sources (a metameric mismatch). Accordingly, an easily accessed lightweight and portable device having multiple LED light sources that permits a Color Stylists/Advisors (designers, architects, painters) to confirm to buyers/purchaser of color projects a more accurate representation of the color samples under various lighting sources is desired.